Maroon
by kandylicous
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke has reached new destructive heights and condemned a threat. Per the village councils decision Haruno Sakura has been chosen to stop him once and for all; by any means necessary.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

**Maroon**

**Summary:** _Uchiha Sasuke has reached new destructive heights and condemned a threat. Per the village councils decision Haruno Sakura has been chosen to stop him once and for all; by any means necessary.  
_

_"ITALICS" - INNER THOUGHTS , FLASH BACKS_

"NORMAL" TALKING

_**BOLD ITALICS -INNER SAKURA**_

** You have been warned this fan fiction contains lemons, violence, profanity, rape and mature content. **_**  
**_

**Viewer/Reader discretion is advised.  
**

**Prologue  
**

* * *

Blood.

_Fresh_ blood.

It stained her hands and dyed her fingernails a maroon red; a shade that she had come to associate with her occupation; a shinobi, a trained killer. The metallic stench filled her nostrils and she idly wondered to herself how she kept her food at bay at the grotesque sight. Next to her, a tall blond haired shinobi slightly winced and instinctively moved closer to her own smaller frame.

"Sa-sakura-chan.."

She turned at the mention of her name. "Hai?"

"How old do you think they were?"

Sakura felt her eyes wonder onto the mangled corpses. Limbs were torn off, clothes burned, skin charred, wounds draining the vital life substance of_ children. Innocent children. _Sakura felt the angry within her and the blond steadily rising as they uncovered more battered corpses of captured children from under rumble and ruins. They were highly trained killers and assassins, however even Uzamaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura could and would not stand for the mistreatment and torture of children.

From a distance, Sakura noted the deep cerulean blue of Naruto's eyes as he desperately searched for any survivors among the rotting flesh. She noted the swirling emotions that vividly flashed on his handsome twenty two year old face.

"According to Tsundae-Sama, the oldest child used as a test subject was only five years old." Sakura finally broke the lingering silence and moved a boulder off a small boy's body. Her emerald green eyes scanned the boy over for any signs of life and clouded over when there were none.

"What about the youngest?" Naruto's deep voice retorted slightly quavering.

"Newborn."

Sakura heard the feral growl, he lowly omitted. It was then when it struck her; he could have easily been a test subject as a child. Yet he managed to fend for himself, even though he had no one to call his own. These children were abducted from loving families and given a crueller fate then even he was subjected to.

Naruto's voice broke her train of thoughts. "I would trade places with these kids.. They can have the Kyubbi. Just leave the children.."

"Naruto, the Kyubbi is your biggest strength."

"and ... weakness."

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered softly and walked over to the tall blond. Her small blood stained hand rested itself on his shoulder and rubbed small circles in a soothing manner.

"Sakura-chan because of me all of these little kids died."

"It wasn't because of you, Naruto." Sakura softly spoke and watched the hyperactive ninja battle with himself over his emotions. "It's not..Naruto, it isn't. You need to be strong for those children that lost their lives."

"You're right Sakura-chan." He wrapped his arms around her loosely and flashed her, his signature grin.

.

.

.

"Naruto."

"What!" A voice hollered back.

" Come here. NOW."

Sakura held a boys body in her hands and pressed her chakra coated hands over his bleeding abdomen. Naruto's noticed the silver katana that laid on the ground and concluded that the boy had been stabbed.

"He's in critical condition but he's still alive." Sakura concentrated her chakra on the puncture wound. The blond watched the pink haired woman concentrate on stitching the skin back together and noted the specks of sweat that glistened on her body.

"Naruto did you notice anything?"

"This boy reeks of Sasuke."

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Should I continue this or not?

Read and review :)


	2. Chapter One

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

**Maroon**

**Summary:** _Uchiha Sasuke has reached new destructive heights and condemned a threat. Per the village councils decision Haruno Sakura has been chosen to stop him once and for all; by any means necessary.  
_

_"ITALICS" - INNER THOUGHTS , FLASH BACKS_

"NORMAL" TALKING

_**BOLD ITALICS -INNER SAKURA**_

** You have been warned this story contains lemons, violence, profanity, rape and mature content. **_**  
**_

**Viewer/Reader discretion is advised.  
**

**Chapter One  
**

* * *

Haruno Sakura had one of the most intriguing and mystifying chakra signatures. It was soothing and comforting and powerful at the same time; rather than destructive like most shinobi chakra patterns. Her chakra was a shade of green that mimicked her deep eyes that vividly allowed others to look deep into her soul.

It puzzled him to no end. How could someone that could save lives from the brink of death and kill a man in seconds be the same person? It was ironic. Those small pale fragile hands could save lives and take lives.

_Hands of a killer._

_Hands of a healer._

Naruto found his cerulean blue orbs glued onto the chakra signature of his best friend. Her chakra flowed a bright emerald green as her fingers weaved together, stitching torn flesh, erasing scars and setting bones back into place.

"Sakura-chan what happened to him?"

Sakura's defined pink eyebrows furrowed together as she managed to stop the bleeding from the young boys abdomen.

"I can't tell there is to much damage ... we need to run tests on his body back at the Hospital."

"I see."

Naruto sat down on the floor and noticed his best friends rapidly depleting chakra levels. Naruto placed his large tans hands over the medics small pale hands. Abruptly the healing chakra receded before puzzled jade eyes clashed with determined azure blue irises.

"Use my chakra...Sakura-chan."

"Naruto." Her voice was gentle. Sakura grasped the large tan hands, that had protected her so many times and placed them on top of hers; a ghost of a smile traced Naruto's lips.

"This is the least I can do for these children."

Sakura stole a glance at Naruto out of the corner of her eyes and idly wondered to herself what his childhood may have been like. Her childhood was full of happy memories with loving parents that kissed her scraped knee when she fell off the swing at the park, fought the monsters underneath her bed, stayed up late at night with her when she could not sleep, attended every award function. Every important event in her life was made memorable by those two precious people that dedicated every waking minute to her and her dreams.

Albeit after a struggle in which the Haruno's had a different life style vision for their only child, they helped her accomplish her dream to become the Kunoichi she was this day but Naruto; he was alone from the _beginning. _It was incomprehensible, she finally concluded. Sakura grimaced. She knew she had taken the pleasures of having a family for granted. She concluded she could never understand the troubles of his childhood but Sasuke-

_Sasuke._

_He could.  
_

_Because he knew what it was like to be alone.  
_

It was childish but she could not help but think that Naruto and Sasuke had a closer bond to each other than she did. In the picture perfect portrait of Team Seven, no one could ever fathom the deep pain filled bond everyone shared.

"I've managed to stop most of the bleeding from the other wounds but he will need intensive medical care at the Village." Naruto nodded his head and removed his hands off the medic ninja's hands. He stood up and gestured to the tall, pale skinned man that stood on the other side of the ruins.

Sai's emotionless mask greeted the two shinobi and he squatted down next to Sakura."I have searched the premises but did not encounter anything suspicious." The pale skinned artist noted that over the years, Sakura and Naruto had become extremely close which lead to rumors that the two were romantically linked. Although both parties denied the claim, Sai personally believed that at one in time the two may have had a romantic history.

"Is he the survivor?"

"Hai." Sakura's healing chakra receded.

"He smells like-"

"We know."

"I see." Sai stood up and stretched his limbs out. "We should hurry back to the village."

* * *

It had been an A ranked mission. Infiltrate the Sound base and gather information. Information gathering missions hardly ever required the assigned team to engage in hand to hand combat. Rather these missions, required the most stealthiest of shinobi.

Initially the mission had been assigned to Team Gai as they did not have a deep rooted emotional connection to the Village of Sound; which would allow the mission to be carried out more swiftly. Emotions clouded judgment, they hindered a ninjas performance on and off the battlefield. Emotions allowed enemies to discover weak points. Weak points welcomed death.

Ninja's were trained killers; emotions their biggest enemy.

Once Naruto had discovered that Team Gai had been assigned a mission that could possibly lead to an encounter with Sasuke, he had been furious. He had shouted profanities that made even the most vile mouthed blush. His eyes had flashed dangerously crimson at the Hokage; who had merely brushed him aside.

However,the blond haired hyper active ninja had kept demanding that Team Kakashi be sent on the mission. Attempt after attempt to the persuade the busty Hokage yet Tsunade vehemently denied all of the requests. Team Seven had some of the most _emotional_ ninja she had ever come across in her lifetime.

_ Naruto and Sakura. _

Two individuals that continuously fought inner battles with themselves. A slip up on their end could potentially be fatal. The runaway Uchiha was not the same boy they knew from their genin days. He was a broken boy, lost on his quest for vengeance and power.

_FlashBack_

_"If the mission required for it, would you be able to terminate your ex teammate?" Tsunade noted the shell shocked expressions on the faces of Team Seven.  
_

_"We are shinobi. We do what our Hokage asks of us." Naruto's voice was deep, but it carried an underlying note of seriousness that Tsunade knew not the boy was capable of._

_"Shishou, we are aware that Sasuke has committed numerous crimes and treason against the Village, humanity even. _We understand._" Sakura's smooth voice cut in."However, that does not mean that we would not use logical reasoning before engaging in combat with Sasuke." Naruto added on._

_"When logical reasoning fails with Sasuke, we understand that it is our cue to terminate him." Sakura finished, her eyes cold and calculating. _

_"Please tell me what Team Seven defines as logical reasoning." Tsunade smirked, "Team Seven is the most illogical team I have ever encountered." From the corner of her eyes, she noted the small smirks on Sai's and Kakashi's faces. Yamato stood silently against the walls of the office with an amused expression on his face.  
_

_Naruto smirked deviously, "We get the job done, don't we?" The Hokage grunted and took a large gulp of sake._

___"I hardly approve of the methods this squadron refers to as logic. However this missions only objective is to gather information on enemy movements Encountering and hunting down Uchiha Sasuke are not the main goal. Do you understand?" Her amber eyes peered hard at Naruto, conveying the message, the Kyubbi vessel undoubtedly ignored. _  


___"Yeah yeah, Granny Tsunade. Gather information, no extreme conquests to bring Sasuke back." _

___"We do not know what Uchiha Sasuke is capable of, who is allied with and what his motives are. Keeping our distance and collecting information is our best way to understand him and possibly bring him back to the Village." Tsunade said sternly, her eyes glanced over at Naruto. Her trained eyes noted the way the boy tensed.  
_

___"This is for your safety,Naruto. We cannot have the Nine-Tails fall into the wrong hands."  
_

_End ____FlashBack_

* * *

It was always buzzing, day and night. Staff were on call, working twelve to sixteen hour shifts where sleep was the last concern. Coffee was the official beverage of the medical institution, the break room always had a freshly brewed pot available for the tired and overworked employees. ___  
_

Lives were saved, brought into this world and ultimately some lost. Konoha General Hospital never rested. The hospital was regarded as the best in all of the five nations and had one of the lowest mortality rates. It was a reflection of the hard work and dedication put into the hospital by it's employees.

Shinobi and civilians were treated in separate wards, with specific nurses assigned. It allowed efficiency, shorter waiting times and quick treatment. Ninja's were usually admitted into the hospital with more severe cases whereas civilians had less extreme cases. This system allowed civilians to stay isolated from potential contamination of an illness,poison, bacteria and germs a shinobi may carry. It prevented civilians to witness the horrors of the ninja world.

Shinobi on a daily basis, entered the hospital in battered states, covered in their blood, some covered in another persons blood, clinging onto life or passing through deaths door.

It had not been a surprise when Naruto had burst through the hospital doors, screaming profanities. The nurses sighed, the blond haired man was a regular in the hospital, visiting Sakura on the job, or pestering Lady Tsunade for another mission. Hardly was the fox boy admitted for an injury. Upon closer inspection did the nurses notice the trail of blood pooling at the mans feet and a small child perched on his back. The child's raven hair barely came into view as it was covered by wild blond locks.

Sakura, moments later burst through the doors and called for nurses. A red haired nurse removed the boy off Naruto's back and placed him on a stretcher before wheeling him down the hall. "Naruto, can you call Shishou to the Emergency Ninja Ward?"

He was gone before, she could even finish her sentence.

.

.

.

"His body reeked of Sasuke." Naruto finished retelling the mission to the busty Hokage. Tsunade processed the information. "You believe this child has some sort of connection to your ex teammate?"

Naruto nodded his head. "Sakura-chan is running tests on him and patching him up. She also believes this child can lead us to Sasuke."

"Interesting." She quirked. Tsunade placed her intertwined hands under her chin and peered up at Naruto. "We can test your theory out. When a child is enrolled into the Academy, the child is required to submit medical records and undergo a physical and mental examination. As you know ninja have to be in top shape, therefore children with impaired abilities are suggested other ways to be involved in the Shinobi world. In the physical examination, a blood sample is taken and preserved. This sample is then used to identify the corpse of the ninja. Although Sasuke is a missing nin, our laboratory still has his blood, we retain all of the samples until the time of death. However Sasuke is a special case. He has a kekai genkai that is virtually extinct, if he were ever to die, medical ninjustu would try to find a way to preserve his Sharingan."

"I don't get it.." Naruto scratched his head and flashed a dopey grin.

"Baka, we can use his blood sample for a paternity test."

.

.

.

"This is where the magic happens." She grinned. Naruto snorted. "You mean this is where you lock yourselves away from the world. Do you even know how much time Sakura-chan used to spend in here before you threatened to suspend her from her ninja duties!"

Naruto never liked laboratories. They were cold and dark, at least in his mind. In depths of his imagination, Naruto could almost visualize Sakura crouched over a lab bench, researching, with a steaming cup of coffee by her side. The thought brought a small smile to his face but it quickly receded. He slowly followed behind Tsunade, almost lazily.

"We have the blood samples in a walk in freezer. The room is sealed off and no one can enter without permission." Tsunade explained as she summoned chakra to pads of her fingers and traced over a seal. The seal glowed blue momentarily. "This room has information on all of our shinobi, which cannot be accessed without permission."

"How do you organize all of the samples?"

"Alphabetically and by clan. For instance, Yamanaka is near the end of the freezer because it starts with the letter "y" and then each clan members blood sample is alphabetically filed." Tsunade walked forward and ushered Naruto into the giant cold room.

"Uchiha starts with an "U" therefore it is near the end of the freezer." Naruto piped in, ecstatically. His eyes took in the sight of shelves upon shelves filled with labeled glass vials of blood.

"Exactly, and Sasuke starts with "S" so his sample would be held in a vial near the end of the Uchiha shelf."

"This is like a movie, Baa-chan." Naruto held a random vial in his hands and placed it back before Tsunade turned around and punched him through a wall.

"Shut it, Gaki." Tsunade neared the end of the freezer and stopped before a shelf.

"They say blood carries all of our secrets."

* * *

The legacy of the Uchiha clan, was not one to be forgotten. Throughout history, the Uchiha clan was noted for their remarkable strength and formidable eye illusions. Genjutsu was not discussed without the name of the Uchiha being a topic of discussion. It was no surprise to the Village of Konoha when the Uchiha clan was decided to control and run the Police.

_No one ever dared to mess with an Uchiha._

_It was foolish._

The name, Uchiha, was a symbol of power. Men cowered in fear, as crimson red eyed blazed and fires, of sizes unimaginable were created in a single breath.

They were a prominent clan. Outsiders often remarked that the Uchiha had no known weaknesses. No one would ever guess, that the perfectionist wielding clan's biggest enemy was them self.

No one ever knew that the Uchiha name was bound to a curse of insanity.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was a man of few words and very few actions. No one asked Uchiha Sasuke for favors nor did Uchiha Sasuke ask for favors.

He was man of solitude and loneliness his only true companion. Men dreamed at night of a beautiful world, a beautiful woman, their dark fantasies. He did not dream. He stayed awake all night, planning and calculating the fall of the village that ruined the name of the Uchiha.

As long as his ancestors and family members laid in their graves, not yet avenged. Uchiha Sasuke would not rest. _  
_

.

.

.

"What would you like to drink young sir?" An elderly man smiled. Cold onyx eyes quickly noted that the man's limp white hair fell lifelessly over his shoulders. His eyes, a startling shade of blue were full of mirth. Those eyes, he knew he had seen a similar pair before.

Images of the blond haired genin on his ex team flashed through his mind. Quickly, he shook his head clean from thoughts of his past before he could allow himself to reminiscence. Silently, he reminded himself, bonds were attachments, and attachments were a weaknesses.

"Hn. Sake." Gracefully, he seated himself on a bar stool before the old man. The man nodded his head and turned around to pour a glass. Sasuke watched the elderly male skeptically, making sure he did not add any substances into his sake. In his travels, many inns had bar tenders that took on little jobs to eliminate a target. A non suspect bar tender was an effective assailant, all he had to do was add a little drugs into the targets drink.

Sasuke Uchiha, trusted no one. Not even, elderly bar tenders that reminded him _so _much of his ex best friend.

"Here you go, buddy. We have the best sake in all this of town." The bar tender grinned and placed the glass down in front of him. "My name's Shourai. What about you? You don't seem like you're from around here, young sir."

"Ah." Sasuke took a swig of his sake, and savored the burning taste in his throat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shourai deadpanned.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke replied, voice deep and husky. If darkness had a voice, it surely was Uchiha Sasuke's.

"Boy, do you know the type of stuff that happens around here. Don't act to arrogant, it will be your downfall." Shourai placed another glass of sake, in front of the brooding Uchiha. His cerulean blue eyes examined the young man before him. He was tall and built, Shourai noticed the amount of muscles on his body the moment he had walked into the dimly lit bar. He concluded that either the raven haired man worked out a lot or was in a line of work that required physical strength.

_Like a shinobi._

"Don't speak as if you know me." Sasuke wondered to himself, why on earth was he even bothering responding to this old man. He ignored the tiny voice in the back of his head that screamed it was because he reminded him so much of his ex best friend.

Shourai mentally rolled his eyes. "I see plenty of boys like you around here, they don't live for a long time in this village. It's tough."

He grunted in response. Shourai took this as a sign that he was listening. "Boy, let me tell you one thing. Find yourself a woman. As beautiful as she is, a woman is a man's weakness and his greatest strength. Masaki, my beautiful wife she's annoying but life wouldn't be the same without her."

"How is this relevant?" Sasuke grunted.

"You look like you need love." Shourai replied.

"I don't have time for love."

"The time will come."

"I do not_ need_ love." Sasuke hissed venomously. Sasuke wondered, if it was him or the alcohol talking. This was the longest conversation he had ever had in the past few years.

"Boy, she'll catch you like a storm."

In the depths of Sasuke's mind, the lost little child wondered if she ever would.

* * *

"Naruto, shut up and sit down." Tsunade hissed.

"I can't. We need to find out if Teme, fucked a girl and got her pregnant. KAMI-sama, Teme's getting action and here I am in Konoha not getting anything." Naruto rambled as he paced the hospital corridor up and down, his hands behind his head.

"Uzumaki stop this nonsense or I will demote you."

"I mean, it's not like I'm ugly or anything. Sakura-chan tells me I'm handsome all the time but why I aren't the ladies throwing themselves at me, like they do with the teme. GAHH." Naruto ignored the busty blond and tugged at his blond locks. "Ah, Sakura-chan!" Naruto glomped his tired looking best friend when she appeared from behind a locked door.

"How were the tests?" Naruto asked immediately.

Sakura sighed and raked a hand through her pink locks. "There is no mistaking it, that boy is Uchiha Sasuke's son."

The silence was thickening. Naruto noticed the sadness in the depths of his best friends jade pools. No matter, how many times she denied it to herself and the world. Naruto knew a part of the twelve year old Sakura was still there.

The little girl that wanted to have Uchiha Sasuke's babies was there, and at this moment, Naruto watched her die a little bit on the inside.

"I don't understand why his son would be tested on." Naruto retorted, wanting to distract Sakura from own silent misery. "Wouldn't Teme be protective of his kid, he said he wanted to restore his clan back when we were Genin."

"Perhaps Uchiha does not know of this boys existence. After all, he is a man, he has his needs. This child was most likely mothered by a brothel worker and then sold." Tsunade cleared the air of any building tension. "Many women, who cannot afford to take care of a child sell them. As sad as it is, it happens."

"Shishou, you're suggesting that Orochimaru bought the children he uses as test objects? That doesn't sound like him." Sakura spoke for the first time." Orochimaru seems like the type to kidnap his experiments."

"If he kidnapped all of those children, people would search for them. That would be a hassle and weakness to him." Tsunade added on and watched Naruto's face change into an expression of pure fury.

"I see, the best way to conduct his experiments low key, is to buy already rejected children." Sakura finished off, quietly. "How sad."

"Sakura-chan, were you able to save the boy?" Naruto asked her eagerly, his prior anger gone in seconds.

"We managed to stabilize him but he is in a coma. We don't know for how long. This is all up to him."

"What happened to him, Sakura-chan?" Naruto was almost afraid to ask.

"He was hit with a full body electrical attack. His organs and nerves are in disarray and because of his tender age the affects are magnified."

Naruto's jaw dropped open. "_Chidori_..."

.

.

.

Naruto had always assumed that his little Sakura-chan would have a child before any one in Team Seven. She was beautiful and smart, any man would want to procreate with an individual who had near perfect genes. It was a shock, to him when he had discovered that brooding Sasuke had brought a little version of himself into this world.

Naruto stared down at the boy in pure aw. He looked exactly like his runaway teammate. Same spiky hair, pale skin.

It wasn't fair.

This little boy deserved to be loved.

Naruto felt his anger boiling, no one deserved to be sold or rejected.

For the first time in many years, Naruto cursed his old teammate to the pits of hell.

* * *

"Sakura, read this." Tsunade tossed Sakura a scroll, which the girl caught in a swift move. "This a forbidden memory tapping jutsu, that requires a level of chakra control that no one at this hospital is capable of."

"Shishou.. If you can't do it, then no one can."

"You're wrong Sakura. You have surpassed me in many ways, at this age your chakra control abilities are something for any shinobi to be envious of." Tsunade paused and stared hard at her young pupil. "Learn that jutsu. I am positive you will master it."

"What is it?"

"That jutsu, is used by high level interrogation shinobi. It allows the user to enter the victims mind and see their memories. This boy is young, he will not be able to answer the questions we ask him. His memories, will be of great use to us."

"Shishou, this is an invasion of privacy." Sakura's voice raised an octave. "I can't._." Because this is Sasuke-kun's child.. I can't violate him like that. He's just a boy.. I'm afraid of what I will see._

"Sakura, put your emotions aside. We are all counting on you."

* * *

"He is bound to a curse of insanity. Letting Uchiha Sasuke roam freely is a crime to society." Homura Mitokado shouted venomously across the table. "He needs to be disposed of."

"Uchiha has been bound to this curse." Koharu Utatane spoke gracefully, "There is no room for redemption. He put his son on the brink of death. There is no hope for such a monster. Lady Hokage, I do hope you understand the situation."

"We are aware that you are close with the members of his ex Genin team. Think about the best for this village, instead of those two brats." Homura added on. His weary eyes watched Tsunade, mentally calculating a plan that would satisfy both the Village and Council.

Such a smart, smart, smart woman.

His annoyance with the blond haired woman was steadily growing. She was not easily persuaded. An individual that was not easily persuaded had a backbone. Those with a backbone would fight. Homura, was positive that when the time would arise Tsunade would undoubtedly fight. Mentally, he praised the Village of Konoha for having chosen a Hokage who was the living embodiment of _the will of the fire._

_She would fight, even if she died trying._

He had to applaud such a woman.

Koharu's voice cut his musing short. "Uchiha Sasuke needs to be eliminated. There is no more to discuss. He is a threat and it is our duty to eliminate threats to our people."

"We have no proof that he is indeed insane." Tsunade spoke for the first time.

"The signs are all pointing towards insanity, Lady Hokage. Look at the history of the Uchiha's, Madara, Obito, Itachi.. they all headed down the same path as Sasuke." Koharu watched the woman before her, all three of the members in the room knew that Itachi Uchiha was a man that had been loyal to Konoha. However that information was not publicized, in the eyes of the world Uchiha Itachi was an insane cold killer.

"I need concrete proof not an assumption Koharu-san." Tsunade snipped, her gaze heated. "This meeting is adjourned. We shall regroup and discuss the fate of Uchiha Sasuke once Haruno Sakura taps into the memories of the boy."

* * *

Shourai had lost count of the amount of sake, the young male before him had consumed. It was a feat. This man was showing no signs of drunkenness. Any lesser man would have lost his physical control over his mind and body.

"You drink a lot, don't you?" Shourai questioned suddenly interested in the life of this man before him. It seemed as if this young man had built an immunity to alcohol.

"Hn."

"What's that supposed to mean? It's unsuitable for you to speak in such a way." Shourai chided, like a father would.

"I drink to get away." His voice was rough.

At that moment, Shourai knew that this boy was broken.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Sasuke." There was no Uchiha, because the name Uchiha was feared and even for a moment Sasuke did not want this old elderly man that reminded him _so so so_ much of his ex best friend to fear him.

In that moment, Sasuke realized one thing.

_Konoha was still making him weak._

_Even after all these years..._

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Please tell me if I should continue this or not.

Read and review :)

Shourai means future or prospect in Japanese. Please correct me if I am wrong.


	3. Chapter Two

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

**Maroon**

**Summary:** _Uchiha Sasuke has reached new destructive heights and condemned a threat. Per the village councils decision Haruno Sakura has been chosen to stop him once and for all; by any means necessary._

_"ITALICS" - INNER THOUGHTS , FLASH BACKS_

"NORMAL" TALKING

_**BOLD ITALICS -INNER SAKURA**_

**You have been warned this story contains lemons, violence, profanity, rape and mature content. **

**Viewer/Reader discretion is advised.**

**Chapter Two  
**

* * *

The soft sounds of scalding hot water pelted against the walls of the shower. Sakura sighed in contempt and let the jet stream of water massage the tension in her shoulders and neck. Long wet strands of rosette hair clung to the sides of flawless porcelain skin. She moved to pick up a jasmine scented bar of soap but stopped at the sight of herself in the bathroom mirror.

Raw red skin.

Blood shot eyes.

She was a mess, physically and emotionally. Somehow the naive little girl with the too-large green eyes and forehead with her innocent ideals had managed to resurface. That part of her was supposed to be locked away, in the depths of her conscious; never to be seen again. She was supposed to have grown up and matured. She was supposed to not let him control her. Yet, here she was letting her resolve go down the drain, after the slightest mention of her childhood love.

Sakura resisted the urge to let out a blood curling shriek, break down and wallow in self misery. She was _supposed_ to be strong. Even after so much time, her long lost Genin teammate was still emotionally torturing her. It disappointed her. He was an outlawed criminal, hell bent on avenging the murder of his clan. He had taken so many lives without any remorse, committed numerous crimes. Konoha was probably not even on his mind. Hell, she was sure he hadn't thought of anyone from Konoha in ages.

Years later, her she was, still thinking of the man who abandoned her on a bench in the middle of the night. Sakura sighed and raked a hand through her wet locks. Thinking about the Uchiha always left her in a state where her equilibrium was off balance.

After leaving the hospital, Sakura had gone to an old training field in the hopes of getting away from Naruto, who had been pestering her about mastering Tsunade's jutsu, so she could save "Teme Jr." She had waved him off and told him that she needed to focus, to get the jutsu right and that it would be best done individually and in seclusion.

In reality, Sakura had wanted to scream. She wanted to run_ far far far_ away. She wanted to pretend Sasuke never left and hadn't ran a Chidori through his own son, hadn't broken her heart or his bonds with Naruto.

The old Sakura wanted to pretend _so, so, so_ badly. The older, mature Sakura knew that in reality it was impossible to pretend and ignore the facts.

Sasuke was gone.

.

.

_Flashback_

_"Shishou, why are you making me do this? Wouldn't someone from the Yamanaka clan be better suited?" Sakura asked curiously. Her eyes watched her mentor smirk almost lazily. "I can send a summoning for Ino, if you would like."_

_"Ino, would be perfect at what I am asking you to do. However, Sakura I want you to do this. I have a mission set aside specifically for you, once this is completed. The mission assigned would require you to use this jutsu effectively. This is merely training."_

_Sakura did not know what had snapped within her, when her voice rose octaves and her hands slammed powerfully on the Hokage's desk, leaving small cracks. "You are asking me to perform a forbidden jutsu on a young child** just because it's training**." Sakura hissed, her emerald green eyes flashing with raw emotion. _

_"What's the matter, Sakura? Emotional because this could be_ your_ Sasuke-kun's child?"_

_She remained quiet, her head dropping slowly. _

_"I thought so. Sakura, no matter how many times you lie to yourself and the others. At the end of the day you still have some love remaining for the Uchiha." _

_Sakura narrowed her eyes at her mentor. A mother figure in her life. Anyone else that had dared to talk to the Hokage in this way would have thoroughly gotten their ass kicked. Sakura mentally congratulated herself for having such a position in the Hokage's life. "I wasn't aware you were also a philosopher or psychic.__"_

_Tsunade took a swig of her sake, dismissing the sarcastic underlying tone in her pupils voice."With age comes wisdom. Sakura, I want you to do all the things I couldn't. I need you to be strong. Sakura, I need you to get in control of your emotions."_

_"Why are you suddenly concerned about my emotional well being. I have been fine.. I am fine." _

_The blond haired woman, let a grim expression come over the features of her face. "Because emotions are the biggest threat to a Shinobi."_

_End Flashback_

.

.

Sakura was afraid. Scared of uncovering the ugly truth or rather facing the ugly truth.

_ Had her Genin teammate really lost himself? _

_Had he finally surrendered to his demons?_

Was bringing him home a far fetched idea? The growing ache in her temple pounded relentlessly. Sakura felt her heart sink to her feet and her resolve completely shattered.

In the confinements of her shower, Sakura let out a piercing, heart wrenching wail. Years of suppressed agony finally released. Her body fell slowly to the bottom of the shower stall and her arms made their way around her knees. She rocked her body back and fourth, as she cried for the boy she _kind of, sort of, maybe, still loved._

* * *

Naruto smiled brightly at the little raven haired boy, from his spot at the doorway. He laid in his hospital bed, staring intently at the pale painted walls, unaware of the massive chakra signature in his hospital room. Naruto slowly moved into the room and watched the sounds of his footsteps reach the little boys ears.

He noticed the way the child frantically searched around the room to locate the source of the sound. Konoha General Hospital was a warm albeit a foreign place, Naruto immediately knew that the boy was afraid.

_He was used to the darkness._

It was hard to be in a foreign environment, with strange people. It was culture shock. Naruto pondered upon his thoughts. What was life like in the Village of Sound. Did people rely on each other and form strong bonds? Were friends valued? Naruto, even as a young child understood what it was like to be neglected and thrown aside, however even he could not imagine a life without close friends. His friends had become a family to him. Kakashi and Jiraiya his Father figures, Tsunade his Mother and all of his peers were like siblings.

Deep down inside, Naruto wondered if Sasuke even knew that he had a son. If he knew, would he be a good father? Would he be a strict Father? Or a push over? Did Sasuke purposely hurt his own offspring?

The child immediately tensed at the sight of the orange clad man. A look of pure incredulity plastered on his chubby face. His onyx eyes wide with fear and mistrust. "Hey little guy. I'm Naruto." The orange jacket and pants clad man grinned in an attempt to calm the scared child down. "What's your name?"

The boy remained silent, his heartbeat accelerating every passing second. He stared intently at the odd man before him. Never had he seen such_ bright, bright, bright_ features on a person. Shining blue eyes and electric blond hair, almost like the sun.

"I'll call you little guy, until you decide to tell me your name. Dattebayo!" Naruto smiled softly. The Sasuke look alike shook his head, unkempt raven bangs falling into his line of vision. Naruto gently moved the stray strands of hair out of the child's face. Instantly, the little boy froze at the slight touch of human contact. He flinched and swatted the hand away. Naruto laughed loudly and sat himself down at the edge of the bed.

"I'm not going to hurt you Little Guy. I promise you that." He smiled and he swore this man smiled all the time. It did not seem forced.

The boy felt his heartbeat slowing down from it's rapid past. He didn't know this man but somehow he trusted his words. This blond haired man was not hurting him, or yelling at him after meeting him. Here, he was smiling at him and making a name up for him. _A nice name for him._

_He was different from _those_ people._

_He wasn't hurting him._

He reminded him of sunshine.

He looked up at the tall male, when he started to talk about ramen flavours and a place called Ichiraku and finally a _Sakura-chan_. He was mesmerized, at the sight of such a man, someone _so loud and bright_. "Right now, we're waiting for Sakura-chan, she should be here any minute now. Little Guy you'll love Sakura-chan. She's so pretty and nice but sometimes she get's a little mean, so don't call her Ugly." He was sitting on a worn out chair now, with his hands behind his head. "Just wait till you see her."

"Morning Naruto." A soft feminine voice cut off the deep baritone voice. It was like magic, Naruto mentioned her and she showed up. He watched Naruto, smile at the woman with pink hair and green eyes. He watched her return the smile with a gorgeous one of her own and place a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

She reminded him of a princess. The Princesses that Sachi-chan used to tell him about _at that place. _Princesses were supposed to be nice and pretty and live in castles with knights in shining armor. He almost rolled his eyes, silly Sachi. There was no such thing as Princesses, even he knew that. She was nice and pretty, her hair was long and shiny, and her eyes were so, so, so green, almost like the forest. If you were nice enough, Sachi-chan told him that a princess would kiss you and turn you into a prince.

_Was Naruto a Prince? The princess looking girl did kiss him. If, Naruto was a prince that meant he was a good guy, right?_

His musings were cut short, when the lady with the shiny pink hair smiled brightly at him. "Konichiwa, I'm Sakura. I'm just going to check, to make sure you're okay. Alright?"

He nodded before his world faded to black.

* * *

Flash Back

_"Oi, Kazuki-chan. Matte yo. Kazuki-chan!" A little girl around eight years old with cat like amber eyes and platinum blond hair waved her hands frantically. She was running through the village, a small worn out book pressed against her chest. Her white cotton dress flowed in the wind behind her. She waved her arms again in the air but stopped when her little boy collided into something hard._

_"Ouch."_

_"Sachi-chan, you should watch were you're going. You wouldn't want to get hurt." An elderly lady with sleeked back gray hair chided. She smiled warmly and helped the little girl up."Once you're done playing, drop by for a visit Sachi-chan. Nobu-san misses you terribly."_

_Sachi wiped the dirt off her white dress and moved to pick up the book she had dropped. "Onegai Shinji-san! I will come see Nobu-san, tell him to make sure he has a lot of new stories ready."_

_"Oh Sachi, you're becoming a big girl, leave the stories behind and focus on learning the etiquette of being a lady." Shinji replied with a straight face. She watched the smile on the amber eyed girls face slowly turning upside down. Not wanting to upset the little girl, Shinji felt the corners of her lips lift into a soft smile."But Nobu-san tells me he has a story about Samurai's ready for you. Run along, Sachi you wouldn't want to keep Kazuki-chan waiting."_

_She pointed to the black haired boy who stood before a fruit vendor, a scowl slowly forming on his face. Sachi giggled. "He's such a grouch." _

_Shinji laughed loudly. "Just like Nobu-san."_

_End Flashback_

_._

.

.

_Flash Back_

_"Nobu-san, where's my Mother and Father?" _

_"Kazuki, always remember that Shinji and I will be your parents. I don't want you to ever think you don't have an Otou or Okaa." Kazuki nodded his head slowly and fidgeted with the small toy boat in his hands. _

_Nobu-san hadn't answered his question. _

_He wondered why. __For a five year old, he was pretty smart._

_End Flash Back_

_._

_._

_._

_Flash Back_

_"Do not ever wander off into the forest. Sachi, Kazuki. Stay far away from the forest, make sure you play where there's adults around." Shinji retorted from her spot behind the kitchen counter. She carefully sliced thin slices of onions for ramen broth and placed a pot of cold water over a stove. "Those bandits are making life terrible for us villagers. We have nothing to offer, they should just let us be." _

_The water on the stove sizzled. Shinji turned around to face the stove and dropped a package of egg noodles into the pot. "Those bandits, I wonder what they want from us." She mused to herself._

_"What's a bandit?" Kazuki curiously questioned. He dropped his toy boat on the floor and trotted into the kitchen, Sachi in tow._

_"A bad guy." Shinji shot back. "Someone you will never be."_

___End Flash Back_

___._

___._

___._

___Flashback_

___"KAZUKI-KUN! SHINJI-SAN SAID TO STAY AWAY FROM THE FOREST." Sachi yelled, her chest heaved as she ran after the tiny boy. "If you go into the forest, I'll scream and.. KAZUKI!"_

___He stopped. _

___"Sachi. I'm just getting the ball." Kazuki piped in. "Look it's right there." Sachi stomped her feet. Sweat glistened off her body, dirt stuck to the soles of her feet. "No. You aren't going into the forest."_

___He noticed the cuts on her feet, in a poor attempt to change the subject, he replied. "Sachi, you should have worn shoes. Look your feet are bleeding." Really she should have, he mused to himself. ____Silly Sachi. _

___"Kazuki, Shinji-san said the bad guys are in our village and there are no adults here. We shouldn't even be here." _

___"Count to ten and I'll be back." _

___"KAZUKI-KUN!"_

___End Flashback_

___._

___._

___._

___"Look at that bastard." He was shoved roughly against a wall. He scowled at the man and tried to squirm against the body of the older man. "Just like Sasuke-sama. No wonder Orochimaru-sama was so interested in this boy. He looks just like him." The man gripped his neck tighter and slammed him harder against the wall. Kazuki noted an emotion flicker in the depths of the mans eyes. _

___Was it envy for this Sasuke?_

___Another man smirked and laughed loudly. "Oh you mean they are both bastards. Sasuke-sama and that damn snake." The man holding Kazuki clicked his tounge."Don't speak of Orochimaru-sama like that, speak of Sasuke as you wish!" _

___Kazuki coughed violently when the man released his grip on his neck. He rubbed the raw red marks on his skin with the back of his hand "Come here bastard. Bastard-sama awaits you." _

___Where was Nobu-san?_

___._

___._

___._

___"Chidori!" A man screamed over the ruins, wings protruding from his back. _

___His world faded to black._

* * *

Sakura's lithe body glistened with beads of sweat. Her chest heaved, as her chakra weaved into the lobes of Kazuki's brain. She stopped alarmingly. when the memories completely went blank. Her chakra receded and she placed the boy's limp body back into the hospital bed. For a moment, Sakura allowed herself to stare at the features of the little boy.

He was Sasuke's carbon copy, without a doubt. He was breathtakingly beautiful. The same aristocratic features and rebellious spikes of inky black hair. Sakura wondered if Sasuke ever looked like Kazuki when he was younger. Sighing to herself, Sakura moved to the clipboard in her hand and began noting what she had seen in the depths of the boy's mind.

When the time for her to conclude her summary arrived, she noted that there was no recollection as to how he got into the Village of Sound and Uchiha Sasuke had attacked him in his second level Cursed Seal form.

The thought made her squirm uneasily.

The Cursed seal of Heaven was known for feeding off the emotions of the host and magnifying them. Particularly, anger and hatred. Those emotions manifest them self and virtually take over the body of the host. Sakura mentally compared it the to likes of being possessed or being drawn into a hypnotic trance.

Naruto and Sakura were emotional ninja, they reacted off feelings such as empathy, righteousness and love for another. Sasuke viewed such feelings as weaknesses but didn't giving into anger and hatred _also_ make him an emotional ninja? Sakura smiled sardonically at the thought, their ex-teammate was trying so damn hard to become everything they weren't.

He was an avenger, who would stop at nothing to avenge the murder of his clan. He was wronged. However that didn't excuse Sasuke for his actions, he had killed children, was his blood lust that uncontrollable?

Ultimately, he would sell his soul for his revenge.

Sakura pulled her hair back into a pony tail, and placed her stethoscope around her neck. Sparing Kazuki,a glance, soundlessly, she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

Nurses greeted her as she walked down the hallway, some nodding their heads out of respect for the young woman or some chirping with questions, "Dr Haruno, what's the most effective way to remove a metal based poison?" or "Dr Haruno, Can you please do another seminar on neurological disorders or chakra control?"

Sakura was well known for her specialty in poisons, nurses eagerly awaited for her to run seminars or demonstrations with advice and pointers on efficiently extracting foreign poisons and creating antidotes. The extraction of poisons, was a task that required precise chakra control. Some poisons leeched off chakra, a medic would have to use just the right amount of chakra in extracting the poison instead of potentially putting the patient in danger with excessive chakra.

When Sasuke had departed to the Village of Sound, leaving her ultimately heart broken and overwhelmed with the feeling of uselessness Sakura had made it her personal mission to gather as much information as she could on neurological disorders, genjutsu and seals. To one day, make herself useful. She wasn't born into a legendary doujutsu wielding clan or the host to a powerful, destructive demon but she was smart. She vowed to herself, to make use of the one thing people noted her for. Day after day, the young girl with the too large forehead had locked herself in the Hokage's personal library, absorbing books and slowly growing into the medic that she was known renown for.

Sakura at one point had approached Ibiki and asked him if he would be her mentor. At first, he had declined stating that little pink haired girls didn't belong in the world of Shinobi. They belonged at home in a kitchen or _underneath_ a man, moaning.

Naturally, she had given into her anger and delivered one chakra laden fist straight to the older mans unsuspecting smirking face. It was all that had taken place in order for Ibiki to agree to be her mentor. Tsunade had never been prouder. Ibiki grew a little respect for the medic that day.

It was tough. Mentally, she had not been prepared to enter the realm of torture. However, she was a medic and as a medic she knew exactly what spot on the body induced the most screams or even instantaneous death.

Till this day, she still remembered the screams.

She brushed the questions from the nurses aside. Sakura felt the faint ache in her temple grow relentlessly. As she made her way to do her daily rounds at the Hospital, one thought lingered in her mind.

Did Sasuke even have a soul?

For the remainder of the day, she ignored the voice within her that screamed.

No.

* * *

Tsunade flipped through the pages of Sakura's written report, inanimately. She would raise a finely defined eyebrow here and there, take a swig out of her sake and curse the God's for giving her such a troublesome job.

_Couldn't she be a Hokage to a normal fucking Village?_

She sighed.

Damn Uchiha brat, even when he wasn't in the village, he was giving her a headache.

Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane sat gracefully on the other side of the her desk, both smugly smirking at her distress. "Now what will you Tsunade, the report only proves our point."

She listened halfheartedly, not even sure as to who between the two had spoken. She was calculating a plan that would satisfy the council, herself and the two brats she had come to love like her children.

"Whether Uchiha Sasuke knew of his son or not, the fact is now irrelevant. All that maters, is that he has the ability to lose himself and surrender to the Cursed Seal and cause harm to others."

Tsunade clicked her tongue. "However it must be noted, that under the influence of the Seal he does not have control over his actions."Homura Mitokado let out a grunt, as if to disagree. "That is more of a reason to eliminate him. He's a loose canon ready to explode."

They were right. There was nothing she could do.

"Summon Haruno Sakura."

With that, Tsunade began to draw up the death warrant for Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

I aplogize for the late update, my Macbook crashed and it was a pain in the ass to fix. -.-**  
**

I know there is a lot of angst, but realistically Sasuke has caused a lot of damage. Sakura just needs to confront and deal with it before she can possibly love him.

:P Rest assured there will be romance. There's always light at the end of the tunnel, no?

Read and review :)


End file.
